Décompresser avant les exams
by chaton weasley
Summary: Fic dédiée à tous ceus qui passent un exam D'après vous quelle est la méthode de nos héros pour se détendre ?


**_Décompresser avant les exams_**

Hermione était très tendue. Il ne restait moins de vingt quatre heures avant le début des ASPIC et la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à faire la moindre information.

-Merlin, s'emporta-t-elle en envoyant valser quelques parchemins.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron lisait un magazine de Quidditch.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu lis un magazine ? Tu te rappelles que demain on a une épreuve comptant pour les ASPIC ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Oui ? OUI ! TU REPONDS OUI ET TU LIS UN MAGAZINE !

-Oh oh, tu te calmes. Je te signale qu'il faut relâcher la pression avant les exams… je l'ai lu, continua-t-il ironiquement.

-Très malin, mais si tu ne révises pas, tu ne vas pas avoir ton examen, Ronald.

-Je le sais parfaitement Hermione, mais je te rappelle que tu nous as poussé à réviser toute l'année, alors on a eu notre dose, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Voyant que ses amis attendaient chacun un soutien en sa faveur, le jeune homme prit la meilleure décision.

-Ginny me cherche, il faut que je la rejoigne.

-Lâcheur, s'écria Ron alors qu'Harry passait le portrait.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Ronald de m'être inquiété de ton avenir, revint à la charge Hermione.

-Hermione, on a passé l'année dernière à affronter des Mangemorts et Harry a tué Voldemort. Je pense que niveau pratique, on est largement apte à obtenir nos ASPIC.

-Il y a aussi un aspect théorique je te rappelle.

-Mais merde Hermione, arrête de te rendre malade.

Hermione, à bout de nerfs, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Ron vint s'installer devant elle.

-Tu es la plus brillante des petites sorcières.

Hermione se mit à rougir, gênée de ce compliment alors qu'elle lui criait dessus.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? Un après-midi de détente.

-Me détendre ? Je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi te montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un bon à rien.

-Mais…

-Shhhhh, l'interrompit-il. Est-ce que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne l'avait vu aussi sur de lui.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Très bien, dit-il en se levant suivie d'Hermione qui lui prit la main.

-Alors que proposes-tu pour mon traitement.

-De ne penser qu'à moi, ironisa-t-il.

-Pas bête.

-C'est ce que je me dis. D'ici la fin de la journée, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le parc main dans la main ; là-bas, ils firent le tour du lac en parlant de tout mais surtout pas des ASPIC. Ce qui les surprit le plus, c'est qu'aucun n'haussa le ton et qu'ils adoraient ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, il craignait qu'une seule chose, que cela se termine très vite.

Il était déjà 19h et Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas retourner dans l'enceinte du château de peur que leur relation ne se dégrade une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as faim ? osa tout de même demander Ron en espérant que son amie réponde non.

Un sourire malicieux apparut de nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, de danser… avec toi.

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais je ne sais pas danser moi, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tout ce que je peux te proposer, c'est un slow.

-Je suis d'accord pour un slow alors.

Ron l'enlaça plus fortement et lui murmura à son oreille.

-Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis très longtemps.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait au mariage de ton frère.

-J'avais peur, l'idée de combattre des mages noirs ne m'effrayait pas mais… t'avouer que… quand je suis près de toi, mon cœur bat la chamade, m'effraie horriblement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je me fasse des idées ?

-Ca dépend, tu penses quoi ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de continuer enfin cette conversation tant attendue.

-Tu es peut être amoureux de moi ?

-Et si c'était le cas, ça te dérangeait ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça ?

-Et moi alors.

Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Ron.

-Pourquoi on a pris autant de temps pour se le dire alors ?

-Parce qu'on a jamais essayé de se comprendre tous les deux. De peur de gâcher notre amitié, certainement.

Hermione sourit et releva son visage pour regarder le rouquin.

-On a jamais été amis tous les deux, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il, car je savais tu me mènerais à ma perte.

-A ta perte ?

-Oui, à cause de toi j'ai passé sept années de ma vie à réviser.

-C'est vrai que ça ne te servira pas dans la vie.

Ron regardait Hermione.

-Ron ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir.

-Et de quoi tu as envie ce soir ?

Ron regardait Hermione, comme obnubilé par ses yeux puis par ses lèvres.

-Ron.

-Shhh, murmura-t-il en posant son index sur sa bouche.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

-Je suis en train de réfléchir.

-Aquoi ?

-A ce que je suis prêt à faire ?

-Et qu'es-tu prêt à faire ?

-Je suis le point de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et de t'embrasser tendrement ou fougueusement, je ne sais pas encore.

-Et pourquoi hésites-tu à m'embrasser ?

-Et si ce simple baiser gâchait notre amitié ?

-Weasley, on a jamais été amis, répéta-t-elle avant de tirer Ron par sa cravate pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ron se laissa aller sous ce baiser, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et la hanche de l'autre.

-Tu m'as appelé Weasley, remarqua-t-il une fois le baiser achevé.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Après s'être embrassé plusieurs fois, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent l'heure tardive.

-Si on rentre et qu'on se avoir par Rusard, on commencera mal les ASPICS, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Alors nous avons qu'à passer la nuit ici.

-Dans le parc ? Tu sais qu'il y a des araignées qui se baladent partout.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai ma petite amie pour me protéger.

Hermione qui appréciait drôlement ce surnom l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Est-ce que tu penses que mon petit ami pourrait faire apparaître une couverture ?

-Tu me testes ? demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser furtivement sa petite amie

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle.

Ron fit alors apparaître ladite couverture.

Les amoureux s'enlacèrent et commençaient à s'endormir.

-Ron ? appela Hermione.

-Oui ? répondit-il à moitié éveillé.

-Tu crois que j'aurais mes ASPIC.

-Vu tes notes ? Non, mais moi je vais avoir optimal ! finit-il fièrement.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas poser des questions si idiotes.

Hermione commençait à pleurer.

-Hermione, ne pleure pas.

-Et si j'y arrive pas, tout le monde va me prendre pour une nulle.

-Hermione, tu n'en as que faire de ce que pense les autres, du moment que ceux qui t'aiment savent qui tu es.

-Et qui suis-je ?

-Celle qui rend ma vie plus belle, celle qui croit en moi alors je n'y crois même pas.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien Ronald. Ne doute jamais de ça.

-Alors même si les autres le pensent, je serais que ce n'est pas vrai car toi tu penses le contraire.

Hermione l'embrassa et tous deux s'endormirent enlacés.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour prendre une douche avant la première épreuve.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Dans le parc.

-Toute la nuit ?

-Oui, j'avais envie de dormir à la belle étoile.

-C'est bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Ron.

-Hermione aussi a découché.

-…

-Vu que tu ne réagis pas, je me dis que tu étais au courant.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Ron.

-NNNNNNNNNNon, vous vous êtes enfin déclarés ? C'est pas trop tôt.

Ron n'écouta plus Harry et finit de se préparer avant de rejoindre sa belle.

Ron attendait Hermione depuis une demi-heure. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille resterait jusqu'à la dernière minute. Quand elle sortit de la salle d'examen, elle se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami qui l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Ca c'est bien passé ?

-Mouais, répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rien, dit Hermione avant d'embrasser Ron, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Me balader, tu viens ? proposa-t-elle.

Hermione et Ron retournèrent près du lac, lieu qui avait vu naître leur histoire et disparaître leurs perpétuelles disputes. Ils étaient deux maintenant, deux pour affronter un destin qui semblait plus joyeux que ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici.

* * *

Merde à tous ceux qui passent des exams

* * *

N'oubliez pas mon blog, les fics y sont postés en avant première. 


End file.
